When curiosity messes with time
by 3mily on a sugar high
Summary: Hermione Granger stumble upon a book, silly right, well this book leads to a series of events that end hermione up in a pickle. I am still playing with this idea so bear with me. May become a HGRL or HGSB vote if you have a specific chioce, majority rule
1. find

I own nothing but the craxyness my mind puts the characters in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didnt know, I diidnt mean to. But how on earth did I get here?!

Why couldnt I just bottle up my curiosity and throw it in the ocean.

Why did I end up in the 70's?!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummmmm................................


	2. battle

Hello there, I own nothing much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had been dead eightteen months and hogwarts was in the grips of the death eaters. We had been searching for the horcruxes, just Ron, Harry and I. But at the last minute before we set out again, I decided to stay back and do further research on the subject.

Thats my start to the downward spiral of bad steps. I had be rumaging around in the old black library, it was situated in the old order headquarters but since Dumbledores death the secret keeper was out. Anyone could find the house and so the order changed locations.

Anyway, as I said, I had been rumaging around in the old -and did i mention dusty- black library when I happened across a book.

A book you say? Hermione Granger coming across a book being so important? Well, this was no ordinary book. It contained all the basic infomation on the horcruxes. I just had to get the book to Harry and Ron so without thinking-which is VERY dangerous-I ran off to them.

I ran out the front door and apparated as quickly as possible to the last location they were in, some forest in the south of england. Only, once there, they were not in sight. My next thought was stupid and the action was worse.

I apparated to the boundary of the apparation field around hogwarts. What I saw was horrifying.

The battle had started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to know what you think, I am still playing with the idea.


	3. where are we?

I still dont own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOGWARTS

Curses and hexes were flying everywhere, even the unforgivables were popular in the present battle. I couldnt tell who was winning or losing at this piont, nor where anyone was. Just as I was about to run off to find Harry or the Weasleys I saw a spell hurtling my way. A protego and I was right again but before I truly got moving I wwas drwn into the fight.

I sent a stunner towards one of the deatheaters, to which I recognised as Dolohov. A few more stunners with a disarming in later and I was running to the centre of the fight. I knew not of the body count but saw the young Creevy brothers fall. Why are they here?! They should have been evacuated?!

I was never one to kill but sneding a cutting spell, one of snapes, I had killed two deatheaters. A quick one off with a sectusempra and then Greyback is heading my way, halfway through his transformation. How is that possible, it's not even full moon. I tried to send a stunner but I was too slow, searing pain laces my left upper arm. With as much sense as I have, I send a rictusempra followed by a flipendo and a reducto before I find myself next to Ginny in a fearce battle to cover our back. Ginny heads of Bellatrix While I Malfoy sr. when mrs weasly comes to the rescue and takes bellatrix off Ginnys hands. I can already feel the blood dripping from the biter on my arm.

Why do I have to be bitten now, no offence on the werewolves, but living with an interuption each month isnt helping,. Now I will feel bad for atleast two weeks of that one month due to my animalistic change and womanly issues.

The next I know is that I am in a fearce fight up agaisnt Avery, Ginny beside me, when a blinding white light encircles me. I can hear different vioces, see different lights.

Then it goes black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOGWARTS 1976

It was first day back, all the students were seated in the great hall. From my seat at the centre of the large table in the front of the hall. Ah, the great year has begun. My only worries are that Filch stays away from illegal punishments aand the gryffindor pranking group stay low for a few days, so the rest of the facualty can prepare further.

The meal was at its peak when a light appears, getting largeer in the sparse seconds. Vioces and lights, different scenes are playing in this light. What seems to be a battle is playing out and two girls are at the centre of the light. The light gets stronger, as does the image of the girls while the scene behind them is turning misty before disappearing all together. As this happens, both girls seem to faint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

SB POV

Just when dinner couldnt get more interesting, this light appears. Different pictures and sounds along with these two girls. When the light disappears, the girls faint. Most of the kids are silent before the whispers start.

'What the hell happened?!' was the first word that James got out, which earned a nasty look from Lily who was getting on a better base of friends then enemys from before.

Then, on of the girls wakes. The one with the chestnut cross with chocolate curled hair and a nasty wound on her upper arm, her partner, the red fox like haired one doesnt wake till the chestnut/chocolate one shakes her. They get up quickly and soundlessly before assuming defence positions.

Both stand like so for what, a total of five seconds before they make a run for it out the doors to the main hallway. Right on their trail is the teachers.

Where the hell did they come from?

------------------------------------------------------------------

HG POV

Where were we? I wake to find the great hall full of peole and and not recked form the battle. I cant recognise anyone. Ginny and I get into a defence pose before running for the doors. I realy need some medical attention, if I could make it to the medical wing then Ginny can help me with my arm.

We round a corner and run straight through the hospital doors, Ginny goes towards the back of the main room and pick out a medic kit, knowing full well that she knows that this aint a normal wound and wont heal. Just like Bill.

Oh I hope there all right. Ouch!!!

what is she dabbing on my arm?!

Tap, pad, tap tap , pad, tap.

Oh no, people are coming.

Just as Ginny has wrapped up my arm dod the people finally come in.

Is that Dumbledore? QWhy on earth does he have greying red hair and why on earth is he alive?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to know what you think. thanks for reading so far.


End file.
